


The truth of his heart

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Again, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan moons over Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, god this is so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: The truth of his heart is contained in the force. It swirls and dances, pushes and pulls like the eddies of an ocean, a constant rhythm he knows like the back of his hand.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The truth of his heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the angstober day 29 prompt "truth".

The truth of his heart is contained in the force. It swirls and dances, pushes and pulls like the eddies of an ocean, a constant rhythm he knows like the back of his hand.

It began as tiny ripples, echoing out as though he’d dropped a piece of gravel into a pond. Over time it grew, from gravel, to a pebble, a rock, a boulder, and then a mountain. Until his truth was like a tsunami, threatening to wash him away lest he anchor himself.

Qui-Gon is his anchor. Grounded like no other in a way that makes Obi-Wan feel calm whenever he is near, quieting the rapids of his truth into the hypnotic rhythm of the shore. The sea laps at his feet as he watches Qui-Gon ahead, so carefree as he skims pebbles across the surface of the water. Such a simple joy, whooping when they skip across and grumbling when they don’t. Yet always trying again, carefully selecting the right pebble, making sure it is smooth and flat.

On his next throw, it skips seven times and Qui-Gon shouts and turns to search out Obi-Wan. His smile is wide, eyes bright with laughter as his joy echoes strongly through the air and the force. A breeze ruffles Obi-Wan’s hair and he feels breathless.

His truth is his love, and his love is the truth. Two sides of the same coin, facets of the same reality, and yet neither may exist without the other.

Much like them, he supposes. Although he cannot say who is love and who is truth. But maybe they are neither one thing alone, and are instead one and the same. Where one lacks, the other fills, a constant give and take.

Yes. That feels right.

He returns the smile with one of his own, unable to resist. He wiggles his toes into the sand and takes a deep lungful of crisp sea salt air. Qui-Gon returns to his game and Obi-Wan continues his vigil as he slowly meanders closer. Until he can feel the warmth of Qui-Gon despite the chill of the wind.

Qui-Gon places a rock in his hand, and the action feels so similar to one taken years ago, yet when Obi-Wan looks up into his eyes, it is nothing alike. The rock is as meaningless as before, yet the feeling behind it is different, deeper and more expansive. It swells in the force between them until Obi-Wan’s heart is full. He pulls his hand away from Qui-Gon’s and skims the rock across the water, watching as it disappears and leaves only ripples in its wake.

He turns back to find Qui-Gon’s gaze hasn’t wavered from his face. His eyes are the colour of the ocean, and they speak all the words his mouth can’t. They steal Obi-Wan’s own words away, like the wind steals his breath, and he can do nothing but be hypnotised by him.

A callused hand cups his cheek and soft lips press against his, and all at once he can breathe again.

The truth of his heart is contained in the force. And he does not need words, because his truth is his love, and his love is Qui-Gon’s.


End file.
